Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) are used to build a variety of devices. Wireless devices commonly utilize circuitry, including one or more transceiver(s) coupled to one or more antenna(s). Many wireless devices utilize a detached dipole antenna that is coupled to a circuit board on which the circuitry is supported. Such devices utilize a cable having one RF connector to couple the cable to the dipole antenna, and another RF connector to couple the cable to the circuit board. The two RF connectors can add substantial cost to the overall manufacturing cost of a wireless device. Further expense arises from the use of a dipole antenna, a part separate from the circuit board, and likely involving a further supplier to provide the part. The use of a further supplier also adds expense and overhead in the manufacture of the wireless device.
Other wireless devices may use antennas that are formed of conductors printed on a circuit board or of conductive structure for instance a stamped metal structure forming an antenna. Such antennas are generally formed on a separate circuit board panel and then attached to the wireless device circuit board via a cable with the use of RF connectors at the antenna and circuit board. This also adds the expense, as additional parts are required. Still further circuit boards may include antennas formed on the circuit board. While reducing expense of some of the antennas, many wireless devices may utilize further detached antennas to enhance spatial diversity and improve performance. Such external antennas add to the cost of manufacturing the wireless device.